Grimmjow's Cinderella
by Yumihime Tenshi
Summary: Cinderella is sent to the living world. She met Grimmjow. Soon she is attrected by him but he is the ennemi. Fight or let the lust takes over? She has to choose. Grimmjow/OC made for a friend and written in second pers at her request Rated M
1. The first encounter

You are in the living world because Ukitake taichou give the mission first assigned to Rukia. You walk through the park in your way to your apartment. The day was long and boring. Why did you have to go in there? You don't like this world you don't belong here but with the threat of the Arrancar the Soul Society need more shinigami to protect the place. You are lost in your thought en you suddenly sense a very power full reiatsu. As you approached the powerful energy, you found yourself having a harder time making your shunpo quick and preventing yourself from becoming out of breath. The reiatsu weighed down on your body heavily, but you refused to let that stop you from figuring out where it came from.

"Oh, so there are some Shinigami in this town?" a cocky voice came from some unknown person you couldn't see. You spun around, your eyes frantically searching for whoever had spoken as you reached for your Zanpakuto attached to your hip. "Show yourself, coward!" you called, though you were slightly afraid yourself. "Now now, little vixen. You don't need to be so gruff with me." The speaker must have been smirking; you could tell from his even cockier tone. Suddenly, you felt a hot breath puff against the back of your neck. You flipped around and were met with the fiercest blue eyes you had ever seen. Quickly observing the person, you noted his matching blue hair, white attire, and what seemed like part of a bone-white Hollow mask covering the side of his jaw. This…this man was…"They sent a pretty Shinigami. How considerate of them," his voice teased your left ear. He must have moved closer to you while you were staring at his muscular chest trying to figure out what he was. He moved a hand from one of his pants' pockets and reached for your hip, but luckily, for you, you quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Who are you?" you demanded, the blue-haired male before you suddenly disappearing and reappearing a few feet away from you in the air. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Grimmjow responded, his eyes watching your hand on your Zanpakuto curiously. Surely, you didn't expect to fight him

You brought out your Zanpakuto, pointing the blade at him threateningly. "Are you an Arrancar?" "Why should I answer someone who has a sword pointed at my face?" Grimmjow asked, his teasing tone starting to really irritate you. Grimmjow was shocked when you suddenly vanished into thin air, and then impressed when he felt the cool steel of your blade against his neck. "Because if you don't answer me I'll kill you," you whispered in a deadly tone. Grimmjow smirked and chuckled lowly in the back of his throat. "What are you laughing at?"You were spun around faster than the speed of sound and were now face-to-face with Grimmjow, your Zanpakuto hanging limply in your hand. Your nose was micrometers away from his ear. "You," he murmured huskily in your ear, the bone from his mask brushing against your cheek. "Tell me your name.""Cinderella," you squeaked, unsure of why you answered him…and why you were feeling warm all over. You couldn't move. You didn't want to move. _Wait, what?!_ Regaining your composure, you kneed Grimmjow in the chest and flipped in the air, landing swiftly some yards away from him. The male didn't seem fazed by your weak attack, and was know standing with his hands in his pockets, watching you. "You sure you want to go against me, Cinderella ?""Please, I've met souls that are harder to deal with than you," you scoffed, holding your Zanpakuto confidently in your hands. "This won't take long."

Grimmjow stared at you with a bemused expression, inwardly laughing at your confidence. You really didn't know what you were getting into. "Unari, Koudeyushi!" you cried, the earth beneath you rumbling ominously as your sword shone with a gold aura for a brief moment. You lowered yourself to the ground, holding your Zanpakuto out beside you. "Come down here and fight me!" you called, taunting him to fall into your trap. Grimmjow laughed at you and soared down to your level, coming at you with a surprisingly fast punch. "_He's too fast! I can't hit him yet!_" you thought, panicking as you ducked and rolled forward. Grimmjow stood opposite you, his face twisted into a taunting grin. "That all? You wanna play cat and mouse?" he shouted, racing at you again. But, this time you knew what to expect."Unari!" you yelled, swinging your blade in the air. A loud, bone-chilling lion's roar erupted from the blade when you swung, the ground in front of you suddenly breaking apart. Jagged rocks rose from the ground, stopping Grimmjow and forcing him to rocket into the air. Grimmjow rounded back on you from behind, only to have you summon more boulders around yourself, effectively boxing yourself in inside a stone fortress. Blade-sharp rocks defended you from all angles, destroying the possibility of a sneak attack. "You're just gonna hide down there?" he called from above, his voice carrying some disappointment. "You seem too feisty for that, vixen."You flushed furiously at the frivolous nickname. "Shut up!" you barked, your voice holding a slightly embarrassed tone.

You raised your Zanpakuto, another frightening roar coming from the blade. The rocks around you rumbled before they fired into the air, straight for Grimmjow. Grimmjow yawned boredly, stretching one arm while his other punched through the stones like they were nothing. You were shocked, a tingle of fear trickling down your spine. Noticing your brief moment of weakness, he flew down to you and aimed a punch for your shoulder. You barely managed to dodge it, the blue haired male landing behind you and swinging again, this time knocking you in the stomach. You wheezed for air, gagging as you tried to not vomit blood. Focusing your energy, you raised more stones around you, only to have Grimmjow knock through them and turn them to dust. You were surprised when he didn't strike you again."You are quite the fighter," he said, observing the fact that you were still standing after one of his punches, even if you looked as though you'd fall any second. "Looks like I gotcha pretty good. Want me to kiss it better?" "F-fuck you," you snarled, grasping your wounded stomach in pain. You groaned at each throb of pain that pulsed in your body. "If you think it would help."You took a swing at him, nearly falling down when he easily side-stepped and caught your wrist. You struggled to remove yourself from his hand, but his grip was firm and he held you in place. "Let me go, you bastard."Grimmjow frowned, dodging another swipe, this time from your Zanpakuto. "I can't do that."You whimpered at the pain now spreading to your entire body, your knees shaking and starting to give out. Grimmjow noticed this and stepped in front of you, inwardly smirking when he felt both your hands grip the sides of his shirt. "B-bastard…" you gasped, gripping his shirt tighter and leaning your full weight against him, knowing if you didn't you'd fall to the ground.

_C'mon! Now's your chance! Kido this guy's ass off! He's so close! He's so…close…_You couldn't bring yourself to do it. And you hated that. You felt so weak. He encircled his arms around you, and what you assumed was a false sense of safety consumed you. You believed you were going to die; that this man, Grimmjow, was going to release you any moment and kill you. "Why…why haven't you–" you coughed and closed your eyes at the pain. It was very slowly beginning to fade away, but that didn't mean it was much better. You breathed heavily before you continued, "–killed me yet?" Grimmjow smirked and tilted your face so he could see your face. "I could never kill such a beautiful flower."And with that remark, he vanished, leaving you to contemplate the foreign feelings bubbling within your body.


	2. A dream and a new feeling

Growling to yourself, you slammed the door to your temporary home shut, not caring if the neighbours heard or not. You stepped into you gigai, which hadn't moved an inch since you had left. You stretched, but you instantly regretted it. The pain from Grimmjow's punch pulsed again from your gut. _Stupid bastard…_You walked towards your bathroom, ready for a nice hot shower to relax your injured muscles. You selected a pair of white shorts and a black tank top for your pajamas and headed for the shower. After turning the water on and stripping down, you stepped into the water and allowed your mind to wander back to Grimmjow. He was an Arrancar, that was for sure, but weren't the Arrancar supposed to be ruthless killers? That guy seemed more like he wanted to mess with you than kill you. Or like he wanted to bed you…not that you could say you wanted anything different…_No! Bad mind! Don't go down that road…_

You sighed, shaking your head and turning around, allowing the hot water to spray against your back. As you stood, some droplets of water bounced from your back to the back of your ear, sending violent shudders throughout your body, remembering that was where Grimmjow had been so close to you. You closed your eyes, reaching up to your cheek and feeling the spot that his mask had brushed against your skin. A light whimper escaped your lips, your body miraculously remembering his scent, warmth, and the feel of his firm muscles against your back... Less than modest images wedged themselves into your vulnerable mind, a fire beginning to rage within your core. Your eyes snapped open, the heat beginning to pool in your core dissipating immediately. "No…I did not just think that. He is not attractive," you spoke, though you weren't sure if you were even convinced yourself. Deciding the shower wasn't a "safe" place to be at the moment, you turned the water off and exited from the shower. You must be feeling some weird side-effect from getting hit so hard or some nonsense like that that was messing with your brain. You toweled off your hair and dressed in your PJs, leaving the bathroom and heading for the kitchen.

You rummaged around in the pantry and refrigerator, grabbing all the ingredients you would need for a sandwich. Tossing them together quickly, you stuck your late-dinner on a paper plate and headed for the den, eager to let some mindless TV drown your unwanted thoughts of a certain blue-haired Arrancar away. ~*~"I don't know how humans can watch that crap as much as they do," you grumbled, turning off the TV and tossing your paper plate in a nearby trashcan. You had channel surfed for at least 10 minutes before you found something decent, and then, of course, 5 minutes of commercials came were suddenly struck with a wave of tiredness, yawning loudly and stretching your arms over your head. You rubbed your eyes sleepily and dragged yourself to your nearby bedroom, tossing back the dark cream-colored sheets. You flopped down onto the comfortingly soft mattress, staring up at the ceiling in thought. But…you decided thinking wasn't such a good idea right now, knowing that your thoughts would change for the worse…_or better_.Grunting in agitation at your infuriating female hormones, you rolled on your side and snuggled against a large and puffy pillow. You closed your eyes, happily welcoming the bleak, thoughtlessness of had no idea how utterly wrong you were.

_You were standing in your bedroom, alone. The only source of light came from the bulb of a small red nightlight, the shine from the nightlight covering the entire room a red glow. You didn't feel hot, or cold, or smell anything in the air. You couldn't hear the sound of your heartbeat, or the sound of air passing in and out from your lips. Despite this, you were not dead.A new and sudden burst of light came from across the room, like a door had opened. You curiously looked at the intruder, watching as they closed to door with their foot and headed towards you. Wait…is it…Soon Grimmjow stood mere inches from you, a smirk plastered on his face. You stared at him, pure shock etched in your face as you remained motionless. His smirk seemed to grow at your confused look as he reached out and grasped your hips in his large hands, gripping them firmly. A light whimper escaped your lips at the subtle, yet pleasing contact. Grimmjow chuckled deeply in his throat, leaning in to you so his nose brushed against your right cheek. "This will be fun," he growled, moving back to meet your gaze and roughly capturing your lips with his own. You gasped into the kiss, your hands flying from your sides to his form, one diving desperately into his hair and running through the locks, the other gripping the back of his shirt tightly. He nipped along your bottom lip, earning a groan of approval from you, encouraging the male to bite harder and draw some blood. You mewled in the back of your throat at the pain, though the noises changed to mewls of pleasure as he licked the garnet liquid away and planted fiery kisses along your cheek. Grimmjow's jawbone mask brushed against your skin as he started moving down your neck, stopping to tilt your head back and adorn needy bites to your neck. You moaned, clutching the material of his shirt tighter as you removed your hand from his hair. You ran your fingers down his neck and ghosted them over the taut muscles of his chest, a breathy groan coming from the male before you. The noises that came from him only spurred your already desire-driven hands further up his shirt, rubbing your palms over his pectoral muscles and pushing his shirt off over his shoulders. Grimmjow chuckled against your neck, the vibrations tickling the hypersensitive skin of your neck. "Eager?" his voice teased you, his hands tracing small circles on your hips. "Shut up," you growled, ripping his shirt off and tossing it aside. You returned your attention back to his chest, Grimmjow removing his lips from your neck as you began peppering his body with hot kisses and nips. You started at his collarbone, harshly biting the skin on the tough bone and receiving a very pleased groan from the male before you. You sucked on the reddened skin, Grimmjow's hands slipping up into your tank top and gripping your warm skin in his calloused hands. The feel of his hands on your bare body caused the heat pooled within your core to pulse with uncontrolled lust. Grimmjow leaned forward slightly, deeply inhaling the exotic scent that came from your aroused form. It was like an aphrodisiac to him, increasing the flames that burned within him tenfold. Satisfied with the many cherry-red hickies now covering his neck, you moved down to his muscular chest. You ran your hands over his abdomen, feeling the muscles jump eagerly at your feather-light touch. Giggling softly at his reaction, you licked at one of his nipples unsurely, but continued when he released a low growl. Deciding to be daring, you bit down on his flesh, earning a rough grunt from the blue-haired male before you. You stopped, however, teasingly flicking your tongue over his nipple once and looking up at him. His eyes captured your own, the desire unmasked in his orbs sending shivers down your spine. Grimmjow grabbed the ends of your flimsy tank top of tore it from your form. He admired your body, placing his hands on your sides and tracing them up to your breasts. The male's gaze traveled up to your face, watching as your eyes closed in pleasure when he groped at both of your mounds. He pinched your nipples consecutively, earning a hiss of pain and delight from you. You ran both your hands up his chest and delved them into his blue locks and gripped his scalp roughly. Grimmjow lowered his hands, one resting on your hips and the other suddenly cupped your throbbing womanhood through your shorts. "You're so wet for me, Cinderella. Mmm…I love it," he purred, locking gazes with you. You gasped when he slid his hand into your pants and began to teasingly stroke you, closing your eyes at the amazing sensations. "Open your eyes," he couldn't obey him. You wouldn't. Instead, your eyes shut even tighter when he inserted his index finger into your wet channel. You moaned helplessly, grinding your pelvis into his hand as he started a slow and steady rhythm. "Open your eyes and look at me," he ordered again, his hand ceasing its actions, causing you to whine desperately. Still, you refused to open your eyes. You refused to obey him. "Open your eyes, Cinderella." _This time, you did.

Your eyes snapped your eyes open and were inwardly disappointed to not see Grimmjow before you. You blinked at the thought, noticing you were in your bed, the covers tangled around you and a thin film of sweat coating your body. You sat up, immediately remembering everything from your dream. "ACK! I did not…I…" you couldn't even finish your sentence, seeing as your core throbbed in excitement at the thought of the blue-haired Arrancar. "…I…" you didn't want to finish the sentence. You didn't want to admit that you were lusting after Grimmjow. A sudden and sharp rapping at your door broke your train of thoughts, luckily for you. You walked over to a nearby mirror over your dresser, observing your messy hair and very flushed face. Your cheeks darkened as your mind wandered to the reason why you were so flustered. Shaking your head, you grabbed a hairbrush and quickly began working on the many irritating knots in your hair. Your agitation grew when the person at the door knocked loudly again, causing to you growl and set the brush down. Whoever they were, they got to deal with a cranky and pissed off you. "Look, it's too early in the morning–" your voice cut off, your hand that had opened the door slumped down to your side


	3. The second encounter

Your shocked teal orbs locked with Grimmjow's blue ones. Your mouth refused to work, your legs wouldn't budge, and a quiver of lust-filled excitement ran through your body. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked, stepping into your house, forcing you to step back. Grimmjow pushed the door closed with his right hand and watched your face, which was still in shock. He laughed at your dumbfounded expression and took a step closer to you, your eyes darting down when you felt his hands ghost over your hips. "Well? What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" he purred, his nose inches from yours.

You managed to snap back from whatever pleasant daze you were in and immediately shoved him off of you. You whipped around to go get your Soul Candy, only to have Grimmjow flash in front of you. "Get out of my way, Arrancar," you snarled, though you were anything but angry with him. "Why? I won't hurt you, Cinderella" he replied, leaning his elbow on the doorframe, blocking your way of getting to your gigai, or your communicator. Grimmjow watched the gears in your mind churn; you were obviously not convinced he wouldn't hurt you. "Move," you commanded, balling your right hand into a fist for emphasis. "Or I will make you move."Grimmjow barked a laugh, leaning forward into your face, grinning again. "How do you plan on doing that, little vixen?" Flushing at the nickname, a swell of anger (and something else) surged inside you. You acted on the first thing you felt and took a swipe at him, only to have him easily catch your fist in his free hand. "Like I said, how are you going to do that?" He paused thoughtfully, an idea seeming to come together in his head when he gave you a look that made you a little nervous. "I'll move if you do something for me," Grimmjow said, his grin now a familiar cocky smirk. "What…" you asked unsurely, taking a step back.

You weren't sure you liked his tone…Suddenly, he was behind you, his arms wound tightly around your waist and your back was flush against his warm chest. Once again, his hot breath puffed on the back of your ear, sending tremors up and down your spine. Grimmjow noticed your reaction and chuckled softly before he spoke, "Kiss me."Your eyes widened in shock, but your body betrayed your mind and began screaming at you to fulfil his request. Instead, you noticed the chance you had to run and escape from his firm, warm grasp. You shuddered, really noticing how perfectly your form was against his, how warm he was, and how you could feel each breath he took. "Well?" Grimmjow's voice sliced through your thoughts like a hot blade, and you instantly reminded yourself to move. You shook yourself from his grasp, spinning on your heel and kicking at him quickly, barely giving him time to block it. As you landed, you made a mad dash for your Soul Candy, hastily popped one into your mouth, and burst from your gigai, which slumped to the floor. You turned around, already wielding your Zanpakuto and pointing it at Grimmjow, who was standing in the doorway. "I told you vixen, I won't hurt you," he reminded you, but you knew he was lying. He had to be. "Give me one good reason why I should believe you," you spat back, gripping the hilt of your sword tighter and stepping towards him. "You're the enemy; why should I trust you?"

In a flash, you were pinned beneath the hard wall and Grimmjow's hard chest. "_Dammit, stop thinking that way!_" you chided yourself, panic setting in as Grimmjow pushed you more into the wall."For starters, I could have killed you at any time since I've stepped in here. You've been…" Grimmjow's voice trailed off, observing a strange, but recognizable gleam in your eyes at your current position. "…distracted since I came in," he finished, giving you a _very_ knowing look. Your cheeks darkened, even more embarrassed that he seemed to know your little "feelings" that swarmed you at the moment. But, his words made sense. He could have killed you. You sighed, allowing your Zanpakuto to fall to the floor, showing him you wouldn't hurt him. You would let him live…for now. "Good," Grimmjow spoke, though he did not move an inch. Instead, he raised his left hand and rested it above your head, leaning in to your face. He watched your immensely confused eyes in amusement.

The blue-eyed male held your eyes with his. You couldn't look away. "Umm…" your voice began, as if unsure it would work. Gaining some confidence in the solace your voice still worked, you continued. "Can…can you move?""No," was his quick reply, his smug expression starting to irritate you."Why not?" you questioned, your tone becoming more demanding."M'comfy," Grimmjow replied, leaning in very close to your face. "Got a problem with that?""N-no," you squeaked, on the inside more than mad at yourself for letting your voice come out so weak. Grimmjow watched you for a moment before he became even closer to you, but instead of closing the gap between your lips like you wanted, he pressed the side of his bare cheek to yours. "Wh-what–""Why is your face so warm? Are you perhaps embarrassed about something?"Oh that was it. You regained use of your previously noodle-like arms and shoved him off of you. "Shut up," you growled, exiting the room, leaving a very amused Grimmjow behind you. "Stupid bastard, messing with me like that," you muttered to yourself, turning out of the main hallway and going into your den. You huffed and sat down on your couch, half-surprised when Grimmjow followed you and stood in the doorway. "What do you want? Why are you even here?"Grimmjow feigned looking hurt. "What? I can't stop by and say hello to my favourite weak Shinigami?"

Big mistake. You stood up, eyes blazing with anger and walked right up to him, your face very close to his. "Say that again, you little bastard," you spat, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of his opened shirt. "Did I hit a sore spot?" Grimmjow teased, reached forward and flicking you on the nose. He grinned when you made a noise of irritation. You were so much fun to mess with. "I am not weak," you growled, rubbing the now reddened part of your nose. "You only caught me off guard yesterday. Besides, if I had used my Bankai, you would have wet yourself."Grimmjow snickered, shaking his head. "Please. I bet all your Bankai does is make some pebbles." You let out a low growl in anger, the ratio of how angry you were getting versus how much you would miss the wall behind Grimmjow when you punched him through it changing for worse. "Tch. And I bet your dinky little sword doesn't do anything," you retorted, gesturing to the blade strapped to Grimmjow's hip. "It would take someone with nerves of steel to face down Pantera," he said, a serious look on his face. "I'm no coward.""Wanna bet?""What?" you asked, confused at the fact that his cocky grin was returning.

"I can prove that you have no so called "nerves of steel"," Grimmjow replied, very well knowing you _couldn't_ refuse a challenge to your bravery. "Oh yeah? How the hell do you know?" you questioned, eager to prove you were better than he was. Grimmjow laughed; he had been right. You could never refuse a challenge. Feeling sure he could control the situation from here, he continued, "It's a simple game. Even you should be able to play it."Ignoring the attempt at an insult, you wondered what possible game he could've meant. "Like what?"


	4. Nervous ?

"It's a game called Nervous," Grimmjow said, purposefully dragging out his explanation to make you even more anxious to play and hopefully beat him. But this game wasn't exactly one to be proud of winning. "How do you play?" you inquired, intensely curious at this point."All you have to do–" Grimmjow began, lifting his hand into the air. "–is take your hand…" He reached his hand towards the exposed area of skin below your collarbone. "And place it somewhere on the other person's body and ask them the simple question–" He lowered his hand a little, resting the bottom of his palm in the valley of your chest. "Are you nervous?"

You gasped at the contact, forcing your head to nod and your mouth to speak. "Okay. No, I'm not nervous." _Yet._You reached forward and placed your arm on the area between his pecs, resisting the urge to trace the grooves of his muscular flesh. "A-are you nervous?""No," Grimmjow replied, his tone steady and his eyes relaxed, the blue orbs watching your own for any reaction to his touch. He moved his hand up and over your right breast, holding it from the side in an awkward, yet still flustering manner. His thumb spanned over your mound and ghosting over your sensitive rosy bud. "Nervous?" he asked, very subtly squeezing your breast. You had to control the soft mewl bubbling within your throat as you responded with a shaky, "No."

You reached around inside your head for the courage you usually held. You refused to let Grimmjow beat you. With a newfound confidence, you reached your hand and swept it down his chest. You moved purposefully slow, adding pressure to your fingers and watching his eyes bravely. Grimmjow's eyes glazed over slightly, the light blue orbs seeming to change to a dark aqua color. You stopped your fingers below the dark Hollow hole on his abs, gently tracing the lines of his well-toned six-pack. "Nervous, Grimmjow?"Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at your teasing tone, inwardly impressed at your change in behavior. He knew it would be short-lived, however. He smirked and moved his free hand to your hip, sweeping the other across your warmed chest and down to your abdomen, right above the waistline of your shorts. He was biding his time, building the emotions within the two of you. "Nervous?""No," you responded, trying to focus on your turn rather than the dance your insides seemed to be doing at his hands on your body.

You couldn't resist the gentle blush that dusted your cheeks as you moved your hand back up his chest, a new idea blazing in your mind. You wound both your hands around his neck, almost having a hard time hiding the lust behind your eyes as you locked gazes with him. Running one hand's fingers into his hair, you asked the question, "Are you nervous?"Grimmjow shook his head, his eyes still locked with your own. "Not a chance," he purred, gripping your hip tighter and moving his hand lower. His fingers brushed against your womanhood, the forward touch forcing your eyes to widen in shock. He laughed quietly at your expression, putting a little pressure in his touch. "Nervous?"Your core throbbed at the husky tone of his voice. Your confidence was starting to dissipate, and you knew you had to make the only move you could. "_Well that's not, completely true,_" you thought, your eyes drifting down to his pants for a brief moment. Your face flushed at the thought of you doing that. There was no way…"N-no," you answered, moving your lips to his, so they were micrometers from his.

Your deep and slightly irregular breaths fanned out over his face, sending a shudder down Grimmjow's body and causing him to close his eyes. He let out a soft growl, though it sounded more like a husky groan to you. You ran your hands through his soft hair, rubbing the back of his neck gently with the tips of your fingers. "Are you nervous, Grimmjow?" you breathed against his lips, fighting down the sudden urge to press them against yours. Grimmjow let out a soft groan, but it held a negative edge to it, so you took it as a "No". He opened his eyes, now fully fogged over with the rampant lust surging throughout his body. Still able to think through his hazed mind, Grimmjow removed his hand from your womanhood, to your dismay. He suddenly grasped both your hips, flipped you around and pinned you to the wall, pushing his hips into yours. You moaned softly at the contact, feeling something hard press against your inner thigh. You snapped your eyes shut, the fiery desire in your core causing to you buck into his pelvis excitedly. "Nervous, Cinderella?" Grimmjow asked hoarsely into your ear, grinding his arousal into your throbbing womanhood and earning a groan from last thing on your mind was answering the damned question. Your mind was racing at a million miles an hour, half of it telling you to give in and say yes, the other half screaming at you to say no and continue the game. "No," you answered back, your voice coming out as a low and husky whisper. Grimmjow shuddered slightly at the full-blown arousal in your tone, the swell of desire within his body growing exponentially and causing him to grind into you even more.

Lust was winning the battle over reason in your head, the more powerful force driving you insane to feel the man before you in much more intimate ways. The mounting desire drove your right hand down from his neck, over the sculpted planes of his chest, and brought it to a stop _inches_ from the prominent bulge in his pants. Your fingers teased the sensitive flesh around his groin, earning a cross between a gasp of surprise and a groan of anxious lust from Grimmjow. "Are you nervous?" You didn't recognize your own voice. Grimmjow's eyes snapped shut; the feel of your heated flesh, the lust soaked tone of your voice, the hearty desire burning in his body, it was overwhelming. "No," he murmured back, wanting nothing more than to end the foolish game and screw you until neither of you could move. Grimmjow released one of his hands from your hip and slid it skillfully into your shorts, moving past the barrier of your underwear, his temperature going up a few degrees when he felt how wet you had gotten through your panties. The blue-haired male opened his eyes, the sheer power and desire behind his lust-filled orbs forcing you to keep your gaze locked on him. "Are you nervous?"Your eyes flashed from his blue eyes to his bone-white mask for a brief moment. _He's…he's an enemy…why am I doing this?_ Sudden and unwanted feelings of guilt and anger, mostly at yourself, began to slowly replace the lust that burned like a wildfire in your body. Grimmjow seemed to notice your change in your expression. "What's wrong, Cinderella ?" he purred, leaning towards you and nuzzling your cheek. "Y-yes," you responded, even though you knew that was the last thing you wanted to do.

Grimmjow gave you a confused look and opened his mouth to ask a question, but you stopped him. "I'm nervous."Grimmjow scowled, and didn't move, forcing you to do so. You took a step back, half-heartedly removing his hand from your shorts and unwinding your arms from his still-heated body. "I guess you won," you said quietly, looking away awkwardly and running a hand through your frazzled black locks. Needless to say, Grimmjow wasn't proud of his victory. He hadn't even gotten a prize for winning, or, at least the one he had hoped for. He smirked slightly, at least proud of the fact he had made you so vulnerable and needy for him. He would have to settle with his small win for now, because the war definitely wasn't over. He would have his way with you. Your willpower wouldn't last forever; he was sure of that. "I guess I did," he said, his cocky tone back, his arousal still flowing strongly in his breathed heavily, in and out, closing your eyes and trying to relax.

It was a difficult task, seeing as the source of your…distraction was standing a few feet from you, watching you with an amused expression. He knew what he did to you, and he found it funny. Damn him. After a few moments of calming yourself, you faced Grimmjow, realizing something. "How does that game prove I have nerves of steel? All it does it prove how far I'm…" You flushed, refusing to give Grimmjow the satisfaction of you admitting what you had done with him. "Why did you even want to play that game?""To give me an excuse to touch you, of course," Grimmjow answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. You twitched in anger, but resisted the urge to punch a hole through his head. "But that doesn't prove anything at all!""Then why did you agree to do it, if you know it doesn't prove anything?"You opened your mouth to retort, but you had none. Grimmjow was right, at the start of the game, part of you knew that it wouldn't prove anything. But then why did you agree to it?

Of course you knew the answer, but part of you still refused to acknowledge it. It gave you an excuse to touch him. "What're you thinking about, Cinderella?" Grimmjow questioned, noticing the crimson color tinting your cheeks. "Be quiet, Arrancar," you shot back, crossing your arms over your chest. You knew damn well that he knew what you were thinking about, judging by the knowing grin he had on his face. "Besides," you began, eager to change the subject and move on from your earlier _encounter_ with him. "If you really wanted to test my bravery, you'd let me fight you again!"


	5. The fight

"Besides," you began, eager to change the subject and move on from your earlier _encounter_ with him. "If you really wanted to test my bravery, you'd let me fight you again!""Do you really miss me kicking your ass that much? Because I'd be more than happy to do it again," Grimmjow replied, crossing his arms over his chest. You let out a growl of irritation and snapped your hands to your hips. "You only caught me off guard. If you give me a rematch, I'll give you a hell of a fight."Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at you, but never the less chuckled in amusement and nodded. "Alright, alright. I'll have a rematch with you. But, one a condition.""What is it?" you asked quickly, instantly regretting it however when Grimmjow's smirk broadened. "The winner gets one favor of the other. It can be anything.""Fine."Damn your stupid mouth, answering before you even had a chance to think about what he was probably planning. You sighed, knowing it was too late to go back now. "Good," Grimmjow said, turning around. "Wait! Where are you going?" you demanded, following closely behind him as he moved out of the den and towards your front turned around quickly, forcing you to come to a stop a few inches from him to avoid a collision. "We can't fight in here, now can we?"

The two of you settled on a vast clearing outside Karakura Town. It was a prairie-like field, with tall golden reeds that seemed to stretch on for miles. There were no trees, no bushes, and not an animal in sight. The sun was at its peak in the sky, gleaming so brightly you had to shield your eyes as you finished observing the new battle-ground. "Any rules?" you asked, drawing out your Zanpakuto and wielding it in a fight-ready manner. "Nah. Just make this a good fight," Grimmjow answered, turning around to face you on the opposite side of the field. "And don't forget our agreement," he chided, causing your face to flush and you to grumble in acceptance. And with that, Grimmjow charged at you, his speed increasing with each passing second. You crouched in response, springing off the balls of your feet and leaping over him. You flipped around, swinging a balled fist the surprised blue-haired male. He side-stepped and blocked your fist with his forearm, rearing back his other fist. You barely had a chance to get out of the way, his fist colliding with the loose fabric of your shihakusho instead of your chest or abdomen. "Unari, Koudeyushi!" you shouted, Grimmjow's eyes widening as he pushed off of his feet and landed away from you. Grimmjow's eyebrows rose simultaneously when you vanished, along with your reiatsu. Suddenly, you appeared beside him, slashing at his chest with your blade. A lion's roar echoed in the Arrancar's eardrums as he blocked your attack, thrusting his arm forward and knocking you back a few feet.

You gripped your sword in both of your hands tightly, going in for another direct attack. Grimmjow quickly unsheathed his Zanpakuto and swung back at your, sparks dancing from your blades grinding against one another's. Grimmjow suddenly smirked, an idea brewing in his head. He pulled his free hand back, pointing his fingers at you as a small red orb began to grow at his fingertips. "Shit! Cero!" you thought out loud, pushing off from your stalemate with his sword and bracing for the impact. You slashed your Zanpakuto with all your strength at it, hoping to stop it or at least slow it down and drain some energy from it. Pushing with desperate might, you managed to slice through the energy, sending it to fizzle away into nothing. Thinking you were safe, you took a moment's rest and inhaled deeply. Your peace was short lived, however, as Grimmjow charged at you again, his sword blazing against the bright sunlight. You snapped out of your small daze and blocked his attack, the energy behind his swing leading you to believe he would cut you this time. "Unari!" you cried, hoping the noise from your blade and the energy from the roar would knock him back at least a little. You were very wrong. Because of your brief moment of distraction, Grimmjow crushed his blade against yours with impressive power and knocked you out of the sky, sending you towards the prairie below. _Dammit! I can't let him beat me!_

A surge of strength swelled in your body, giving you the chance to stop inches from the ground and rocket back to Grimmjow. Air whizzed past you, moving so fast it caused the reeds of grass to flatten against the ground. "Hado Number 4, Byakurai!" you shouted, firing lightning from your fingertips and striking Grimmjow head-on. Smoke sprang from his form, forcing you to stop in your flight, unless you wanted to be hit with a sneak attack. Suddenly, the cool steel of Grimmjow's Zanpakuto was pressed against your neck, the sharp steel sinking in and causing you to hiss in pain. Blood seeped from the fresh wound, some of it trickling down and soaking into your dark shihakusho. "Give up, vixen?" Grimmjow asked, tightening the arm he had somehow wound around your waist. You opened your mouth to retort, but Grimmjow pushed his sword into your neck a little harder. "Make sure your next words aren't your last.""…Yeah. You win," you sighed, your words causing Grimmjow to step back and sheath his blade. You copied the action, sliding your blade away and reaching up to your neck. You winced at the sting of a fresh, shallow cut. The blue-eyed male noticed your discomfort and gave you a crooked smile. "I can think of a few ways to distract you from that wound if you want, Cinderella."You gaped at him, though you were only half-surprised at his words.

Quickly changing your expression back to normal, you swatted him on the arm and shrugged his words off. If you didn't, you'd never stop thinking of ways to take him up on his offer…"Ehem. I believe you owe me something," Grimmjow demanded in a half-playful tone, though you knew he was serious about retrieving the favour or prize, or whatever the hell it was he wanted from you. "What do you want?" you asked, outwardly appearing not very interested. If he made some innuendo, you'd be gone for sure. "I want you to come."…Yeah. That was your heart scrambling out of your chest, climbing your throat, and leaping from you mouth and then promptly falling out of the sky. You inhaled sharply, realizing you had stopped breathing when he made his statement. "W-wh..what?" You were astounded your voice worked, much less that a sentence had come out instead of some weird gurgling noise. "I want you to come here. Come over to me," Grimmjow answered, chuckles interrupting his words at your shock-stricken face. He watched your eyes narrow, his face feigning a slightly offended look for a moment. "I won't hurt you, Cinderella."You didn't know why you trusted his words, but he hadn't killed you when he had the numerous opportunities to do so, so you walked over to him unsurely.

When you were standing directly in front of him, Grimmjow moved his arms and held them open in front of you. You gave him a confused look, not understanding what he meant. He suddenly encircled you in his strong arms, bringing you to his warm body and nuzzling his nose into the side of your neck. Your face darkened to a tomato red as you stood limp in his grasp. When he rested his hands on your hips and gave them a gentle squeeze, you smiled. It was a very sudden change, but it was nice. Closing your eyes, you wrapped your arms around his neck and ran the tips of your fingers through his hair, enjoying its silky feel. You buried your face into his collarbone, not knowing where the change in behavior had come from, but you decided not to question you felt two hands give your bum a firm squeeze. You squealed in response to the sudden touch, immediately chiding yourself for believing Grimmjow would be tender with you. You gave him a flustered and angry look, but part of you enjoyed the intimate gesture.

The blue-haired male's eyes danced with unbridled amusement, as if laughing at you believing his brief gentleman charade. "Y-you! You rotten little…EEP!" you were cut off when Grimmjow squeezed your rear again, his smirk growing at your even more embarrassed expression. "Stop that!" You were only half-serious."You seem to like it.""Shut up!" you cried, your voice probably shattering the sound barrier because of how squeaky it sounded. You removed yourself from his hold, crossing your arms over your chest and huffed, closing your eyes and looking away from the blue-eyed male. You really had to put effort into making your voice sound upset. Grimmjow watched you, grinning at your flustered behaviour. "Cinderella."You involuntarily shuddered at the way he said your name, even if his tone was relaxed. It still forced images of him saying your name for a different reason…The fact that he had been so intimately close to you moments ago hadn't helped your hormones either. Sighing and running a hand through your black hair, you turned to Grimmjow. "Yeah?""You were a good fighter, even if I was gonna win from the start," Grimmjow said, his tone almost sounding serious. You knew it was his way of complimenting you, or trying to at least, and you were flattered. "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself," you responded, smiling slightly at his attempt at a compliment.

He didn't seem like the type to hand them out to people, especially an opponent. Grimmjow suddenly smirked at your content smile, causing a chill to fall down your spine. He took a step towards you, your legs once again turning to stone and refusing to move. The Arrancar reached out a hand and grasped your side, pulling you close to him, your hands instinctively resting on his finely-toned chest. His lips were inches from your ear, his breaths coming out in slow and deep puffs, blowing the stray strands of your hair against your face. "You don't think I'm done with my favour yet, do you Cinderella?"If he hadn't have had a hold on you, you were pretty sure you would've fallen from the sky. Just the tone of his voice turned your legs to jelly and sent your core ablaze with a familiar and strong feeling of lust. You opened your mouth to speak, but you instantly forgot your words and your vocal chords shut down. Grimmjow wrapped both of his arms around you, bringing the two of you so close you couldn't tell where he ended and you began. His scent washed over you like a waterfall, bringing you to a level of comfort you had never felt before.

Grimmjow leaned back and then moved in so your noses were almost touching. You locked gazes with him, the hidden and yet still clear desire in his eyes caused your core to heat and pulse with need. A bird flying behind Grimmjow immediately brought you from your heavenly daze, reminding you that you couldn't do this. Your conscience got the better of you, forcing you to look away from the male in shame. The flames inside your core roared in protest at your mind's guilt as you removed yourself from his sinfully wonderful hold. "I gotta go."And with that, you turned on your heel and left.


	6. The third encounter

You watched the blades of your ceiling fan spin in a perfect circle, over and over again. Rolling over on your side, you observed the fluorescent red numbers on your clock, 6:06 sighed, sitting up and running a hand through your messed up hair, courtesy of the restless and tedious night you had just suffered through. You hadn't been able to escape Grimmjow. He was everywhere, in your thoughts, your dreams. You had tried to have a restful night's sleep after you'd come home from your fight with him, but you had quite literally spent the entire night thinking of him, be it a fantasy or just a fleeting thought of him. It wasn't that you weren't attracted to the male, you definitely were. It was just the fact that Grimmjow was an enemy, for one, and that he had such power of your emotions and body when he was around you.

The simplest thing, like hearing his voice or inhaling his intoxicating scent sent you into the high heavens, and you never wanted to come down from them. You got up from your bed, the sheets that had been tangled around you following you until you roughly jerked yourself from their hold. You walked over to the dresser and mirror, brushed your dark hair and looked at yourself for a moment. You slammed a fist onto the dresser in frustration, the force of the impact knocking something off of the wooden object. Bending over, you noticed it was the picture of your family: Kaien, Ganju, and Kukkaku. What would they say if they knew how you felt about Grimmjow? You frowned deeply at the thought and set the picture back to its former place before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen.

When you stepped onto the cool tiled floor of the kitchen, you immediately sensed a familiar reiatsu. "Grimmjow, why are you here?" Said blue-haired male stepped out from the shadows cast against the wall and strode over to you, stopping when he saw your downcast expression. "Same reason I was yesterday," he replied, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting in it. Looking at your face, he let his curiosity get the better of him. "What's got you so upset?""Nothing. It's nothing," you answered, averting your gaze from his. You weren't even surprised when he appeared, inches from your quickly-heating form. He grasped your chin forcefully and made you look up at him, a strange feeling gripping him for a moment when he saw guilt and true sadness in your eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, Cinderella " he demanded, the seriousness in his eyes forcing you to not look away.

_What would my family say if they knew…Ganju would be so disappointed in me…So would Kukkaku… What about Kaien?_ You remained silent, trying to think of what your older brother would say. _He…he always said he could never hate me, no matter what I did. He always told me that being with the person you wanted was important, no matter who they were…_You mentally sighed, remembering your brother's words had helped quell the storm of guilt that had raged within your mind. You quickly snapped on an angry look and looked into Grimmjow's eyes. The male gave you a surprised look, raising his eyebrows at your sudden change in mood. "Well?" he asked, waiting for your answer."I was just thinking about how much I hate your stupid ass," you snapped back, closing your eyes and huffing. Unfortunately, Grimmjow didn't buy your terribly laid-out lie. "We both know you love my ass. Don't even try to tell me otherwise," Grimmjow replied, smirking and moving a hand toward your behind. "Yours is quite nice as well." He tried to grope you again, but you managed to stop him before he could get a chance to touch your rear. You removed his hand from you and stepped away from him, groaning to yourself and running a hand through your locks. "God! I can't stand you! Have you ever listened to yourself?" you questioned him, throwing your hands in the air to emphasize your point, though you still didn't face him. "You're cute when you're angry."Oh that was it."I hate you so much! You drive me insane!" you practically shouted, turning around, your body aflame because of anger...and lust.

You'd never admit it, but his cockiness made him all the more desirable. You wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look from his face, in more ways than one. You visibly shuddered at the thought, a lust-filled wave crashing over your body, soaking you to the bone. Your core throbbed in delight at the images invading your mind, a fine pink tint coating your cheeks. If possible, Grimmjow's smirk broadened. He hatched an idea of what you were thinking of, and, judging from the growing hungry look in your eyes, he was right. Suddenly, he was right in front of you, pressing you into the hard plaster of your kitchen wall, his face so close to your own. "You don't hate me," he whispered confidently, his breath spreading out over your face. Trying to resist the urge to mewl in delight at your proximity and his powerful scent consuming your senses, you managed to growl out, "Since you're suddenly such an expert on me, tell me, what am I feeling?""Lust." Grimmjow closed the gap between your faces, crashing his rough lips against your own.

You squeaked in surprise, but the sharp noise was dragged out into a low moan as the blue-haired male before you nipped at your bottom lip. You couldn't fight the urge to open your mouth to him even if you had wanted to. He wound his arms around your waist, melding your lower bodies to one. You felt his arousal press against you, sending shivers of naughty excitement through your body. Reaching your arms from their place at your sides, you entangled your fingers into his blue locks, pushing his face closer to yours desperately. You needed this man as close to you as you could. As you brought him closer, Grimmjow slid his tongue into your mouth and entwined your slick appendage into a forbidden dance with his. He growled at your taste, and then groaned at the sensational feeling of your hands moving up and down his neck and scalp. You whined in protest when he broke away, the male smirking at how lustful a simple kiss had made you feel. Grimmjow lowered his lips to your neck, adorning sharp and needy bites to the heated column of skin. You groaned in pleasure, tightening your grip on his head and leaning your head back, offering him more access to your neck. Grimmjow continued his trek down, taking the skin on the top of your collarbone between his teeth, biting harshly before soothing the rapidly reddening mark with his tongue. You hissed in pain, mixed with heated delight at the male's roughness.

He sucked on the spot, causing you to close your eyes in ecstasy. "You're mine," he ground out lowly against your skin, the unhidden lust in his voice sending your desire through the roof. Grimmjow gripped your hips tighter and jerked his pelvis into yours, forcing a moan out of you. "No one else can touch you like I do." You didn't care if he "owned" you, in fact, it made heat pool in your core at the thought of him really making you his. At the moment, you knew he belonged to you, even if he would deny it. You lowered your hands to his shoulders, gripping at his shirt. Growling to yourself, you jerked at the white jacket, silently telling Grimmjow to take it off. The male broke away from your neck and slid the material off, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. With the accursed article gone, you were free to allow your fingers to dance across his sculpted chest. Grimmjow moaned at the feel of your feather-light fingers tracing the lines of his muscles, leaning down to your face and pressing his lips to yours in a spur of desire. You responded eagerly, returning the kiss with equal need and fiery desire. You lowered your hands to his prominent abdominal muscles and let them rest on the firm skin.

You delicately stroked his flesh with your fingertips, feeling the muscles practically jump at your gentle touch. The male before you groaned, breaking away from the kiss and closing his eyes, almost enjoying the feel of your hands on his body too much. "This isn't what someone does to another if they hate them, Cinderella" Grimmjow's voice taunted your ears, his husky tone still carrying its usual smugness. His large hands kept their hold on your hips, his thumbs moving in circles on the cotton surface of your shorts. You looked up at him through hazed eyes, your breath coming out in uneven, short puffs. "I still hate you, you bastard," you growled, ghosting your fingers up his chest, wrapping your arms around his neck. Grimmjow let out a breathy groan, his body jerking at your teasing touches. Grimmjow let out a lustful chuckle, the low sound sending nervous, and pleasurable shivers down your spine. "That's a lie."You opened your mouth to speak, but instead you nearly screamed when Grimmjow, with an inhuman speed, moved behind you, slipped his right hand into your shorts, and gave your soaked womanhood a nice and long and teasing stroke.

A pleased cry left your lips, your eyes snapping shut and your hips bucking of their own accord into the blue-haired male's large hand. The Arrancar smirked at your reaction, giving you another teasing stroke and earning another cry of delight from your pink lips. Wanting a stronger reaction, he sensually stroked you once more and slid his index finger into your wet channel. "Ah…Nngg…" you groaned desperately, tilting your head to the side and leaning against Grimmjow's chest. Your mouth hung open slightly, noises of pleasure spilling from your mouth as he slowly pumped his finger again. "Say my name," Grimmjow murmured huskily into your ear, moving his finger in and out again more roughly than he had previously. Your eyes remained closed, and you refused to give him what he wanted. "Bite me," you snarled, your angry retort ending with a loud cry of delight when his middle finger joined his first. Grimmjow suddenly nipped your neck harshly, lavishing your skin with kisses and nips as he simultaneously thrusted his fingers in and out of you.

The sensations were too much. You gave in. "G-Grimmjow…Oh God Grimmjow, please don't stop," you begged helplessly, his fingers starting a quick and harsh pace. Damn your pride, and damn the fact that he was an enemy. You didn't care anymore. Grimmjow smirked, pleased with himself and the fact he could make you beg. He increased his speed, thrusting his fingers in and out of you at a rate that seemed torturously slow to your desperate body. "Faster…please," you pleaded, grinding your hips into his encouragingly. You could feel him smirking against your neck, but he complied, pumping his digits in and out of your tightening sheath with an impressive speed. "Nng…" You reached down and gripped the forearm of his hand that was on your hip, digging your fingernails into his flesh. Grimmjow hissed in your ear, driving his fingers into your womanhood roughly in response. The flames of lust that burned in your core grew each passing second, threatening to overheat your body.

Grimmjow seemed to be enjoying this as much as you were, despite the fact it was you receiving the attention. His breathing was now coming out of short pants against your neck, the tickling sensation adding to the overloaded feelings of desire that surged through your veins. You were close, both of you could feel it. You were teetering over the brink of ecstasy, ready to fall into the white heat of release. Grimmjow felt your walls throb to show you were close to the edge, moving his fingers as fast as he could in reaction to your body's sign. "Grimmjow…Ooh God…" you groaned out, your legs starting to shake and quiver. Grimmjow growled out your name in response, burying his face into the heated flesh of your neck.

Suddenly, he stopped. His entire body removed itself from yours, your mind crying out to you to pull him against you and make him finish what he started. Your womanhood throbbed and pounded in desperation, causing you to whimper at each intense pulse. Grimmjow stood opposite you, smirking broadly and licking his fingers of your essence. If possible, your face darkened to an even deeper red, and you reached out to him. "Why…why did you…"Grimmjow took your hand and pulled you into a heated kiss. You tried to respond and clutch at his free arm, but as soon as you pressed your mouth to his, he took a step back. He locked eyes with you, uncontrolled lust glowing like fire in his heated blue orbs. "You taste amazing." And in a flash, he was gone


	7. Clubbing

You felt so foolish, grasping the white fabric of Grimmjow's shirt that he had left behind tightly in your hands. You had been standing there for what felt like (and probably had been) hours, just staring at the blank piece of clothing in your hands and thinking of the male who had worn it. You brought the article to your nose and inhaled its intoxicating aroma, the scent that was purely Grimmjow. The voices in your head jeered at and taunted you for being so weak. You ignored them to the best of your ability, sighing and rubbing your face against the soft cloth. You could almost feel his body heat trapped within it. After Grimmjow had left after your "encounter", your body had become cold almost instantly and it shook violently with the desperate tremors that radiated from your core. You knew it was wrong, lusting after him like you did, but when he was close to you, or even near you, you didn't give a damn about anything but him. Bringing your face from his shirt, you walked into your bedroom and set his shirt on your spacious mattress. Your entire being, your mind and body, wished he was still here. You enjoyed his company, as strange as it sounded. When your body wasn't screeching at you for physical contact with him, you felt a foreign sense of comfort in your heart. "I wish I knew what to do," you thought aloud, turning to the picture on your dresser of your family. "I wish I knew what you'd say, Kaien."

Bitter tears prickled at your eyes when you remembered your older brother. Part of you felt terribly guilty, and thought that Kaien would feel ashamed of you for how you felt about Grimmjow. And yet the other half argued back that he would encourage you to be with whoever you desired, regardless of who or what they were. You remembered how lonely you felt when he died. It was as though the light had been snuffed out of your life, like the frigid hands of death had taken you down as well your brother. Kaien had helped you so much when you wanted to become a Shinigami, going out of his way to train you, mentor you, and help you deal with all of the troubles that came along with the job. Standing up, you walked over to the picture and stared into the mirthful eyes of your brothers and sister. A few small droplets of salty liquid fell from your eyes, covering the faces of your family. "Damnit…DAMNIT!" you screamed, throwing the photo in a flood of anger across the room. "Why did you have to die, Kaien?! Why did you have to leave me?" You hated your words, how selfish you must have sounded. But they held your true feelings; you weren't ready for him to leave you. You weren't strong enough. You finally noticed there was no crash from the frame colliding with the wall.

"You should really watch where you throw things," Grimmjow said smartly, your family's photo in his right hand. He revealed himself from the shadows cast across your wall and walked towards you. Upon noticing the tears in your eyes, he frowned slightly and asked, "What's got you so upset?" You really didn't want to answer him and tell him that you were lusting after him, and you felt guilty about it. He would have some stupid snaky comment, and then you'd have to either run from him or punch his face in. "Nothing you would know anything about."Grimmjow let out a low growl at your stubbornness. He reached forward and gripped your chin harshly in his free hand, forcing you to look at him through your tear-laden eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, Dammit," he demanded, dropping the picture and roughly wiping the tears from your eyes. You knew full well he wouldn't budge unless you told him what was bothering you, so you let out a defeated sigh and explained, "I can't get over my older brother's death. I need him right now, and he's not here for me. He used to be the Lieutenant of the Squad I'm in before I was, and he left and I got thrown into it. I wasn't ready for it. I wasn't strong enough to–""Shut up," Grimmjow snapped, anger mostly showing in his blue orbs, but you could almost see a twinge of true concern. Almost."W-what?""Don't give me that crap. You don't need your brother's help. You're a strong girl," Grimmjow began, pausing at your confused look. "What has happened has happened, and you can't change it. You have to move forward and not dwell on the past.""Grimmjow…" you murmured, surprised and oddly comforted at his words, despite how rough they sounded. "Stop crying." Grimmjow demanded, but his eyes seemed to hold a silent plea. You nodded, wiping the wetness from your eyes.

In a sudden wave of emotions, you lurched forward and buried your face into Grimmjow's chest, clutching at his shirt and letting out a shuddering breath, trying to not start crying looked down at you, let out a growl of irritation, and rested his hands on your hips. "Stupid girl.""Shut up, you stupid bastard," you grumbled, removing your face from his chest with a heavy blush dusting your cheeks at your current proximity with the handsome male. You found yourself ogling his fine muscles, and then remembered something as you observed the shirt he was wearing. "Uh…I thought that you left your shirt here…" you mentioned, turning to the white article of clothing on your bed. Grimmjow released a low chuckle and grinned down at you. "I figured you'd want to keep the other one."If possible, your blush darkened and you looked away from his powerful gaze. You really hated being so flustered around him. Where had your blazing confidence and attitude gone? Oh yeah, all over Grimmjow's hand earlier when he…Grimmjow observed the internal battle you were having, as well as the prominent red stain covering your cheeks. His body noticed your own heating up a few degrees, causing his grin to broaden into a smirk. "What're you thinking about?" Grimmjow suddenly asked you, grabbing your chin and making you look at him as he lowered his face to your level.

You started to stutter, trying to think of something quickly. "M-my brother. I need his advice on something.""About what?"You paused, debating whether or not to be straightforward with him or not. "I'm…attracted to a person I shouldn't be. I need to know what he would say," you answered slowly, hoping your pitiful attempt at vagueness would at least make it harder for Grimmjow to realize what you were talking about. Grimmjow almost let out a laugh, but held back, knowing full well what you meant. He had you wrapped around his finger, and though he would never admit it, he was wound around yours as well. He played along, however, putting on his usual cocky smirk and saying, "I think you should follow your heart."You blinked stupidly at him. There was no way he was being serious and giving you relationship advice unless…unless he found out what you were talking about! Not like it was that hard to figure it out…The blue-haired male did laugh at your deer-caught-in-headlights look, gliding one of the hands that had rested on your hip up your spine, electric sparks following his fingers and a breathy whimper escaping your lips. Grimmjow rested his hand at the base of your neck, tilting it back gently and locking eyes with you, staring right into your from the fact that your breathing had become slightly irregular and your blush had darkened even more, he knew your answer. Grimmjow suddenly pressed his lips against yours, a familiar and even stronger feeling of desire returning to your body. Your hands instinctively moved from his shirt to his blue locks, gripping the back of his head and pushing him as close to you as you could. In response, the male before you tightened his grasp on your waist, bringing your bodies flush against each other's. No one could take you from nipped at your bottom lip, and without any resistance, you gladly allowed his tongue into your moist cavern. You moved your slick appendage with his, mewling in the back of your throat at his exhilarating taste.

The two of you broke away, desperately forcing air in and out of your lungs. You remained in his arms, the feel of his body pressed so intimately against yours numbing your mind into a lustful daze. You were expecting him to make some stupid comment and ruin the mood, but he didn't; he seemed to be deep in thought about something. "What? No snaky comment?""I'm trying to think of a way to distract you that doesn't involve me pinning you against the nearest flat surface," Grimmjow replied back, his familiar smug expression returning when you stared blankly at him. You immediately started spluttering words of disagreement, but you were silence when he ghosted his lips over your mouth. "Don't even tell me you wouldn't like it."You let out a low whimper at his hard and muscular body pressed against yours, and his lips so close to yours. You were really beating down the urge to close the gap and do what he had suggested. "Shut up," you muttered, though you knew he was to change the subject, you started trying to think of ideas of what you could do. One semi-modest thought crossed your mind, although it was far from saintly. "We…uh…We could go clubbing…""Alright. Sounds fine to me," Grimmjow answered, leaning back and standing upright beside you. He was instantly wondering why the thought of going clubbing with him made you look so flustered. "What exactly is clubbing?""You go out to a club somewhere and you dance and whatnot.""Like what, ballroom dancing or some stupid shit like that?"You flushed, thinking of the types of "dancing" that occurred at clubs. You averted your eyes from his. "Not exactly…"

It hadn't been a problem getting into the club, seeing as the two of you weren't in gigai. You had snuck past the bouncer's at the front of The Silver Star and stood beside the slightly confused-looking Arrancar beside you. "Well, are you gonna stand there or are you gonna come dance?" you teased, stepping onto the dance floor and giving Grimmjow a sultry look. The male smirked and followed you, wrapping his arms around your waist."You look fantastic," he growled in your ear, referring to your change in were wearing a rather small black, pleated miniskirt that stopped at your mid-thigh. A dark blue halter top covered your upper body, but the wide-split down the middle revealed your abdomen. Needless to say, you were looking more and more appealing to Grimmjow by the blushed slightly and placed your hands around the blue-haired male's neck, the last deep beats of the song that was playing dying off from the monstrous speakers that were practically everywhere. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself," you said with a slight smirk, staring up at Grimmjow. The silver glow from the small lights above the dance floor shone brightly in his eyes, but there was something else there. Something strong and waiting for the right moment to break free…

A strong beat started from the speakers, the bass pounding in your ears as you and Grimmjow began to move to the heavy music.

_Light skin __Dark skin My Asian persuasion I got them all That's why these girls just be hatin' Cause I'm sexy_

Grimmjow immediately began to grind his lower half into yours, sending sparks of desire straight to your quickly hazing mind. You eagerly responded, practically bucking your hips in sync with the bass in the song. Your eyes closed, a low noise of pleasure falling from your lips when you felt something long and hard become evident against your aroused womanhood. Grimmjow gripped your hips tighter, leaning down and pressing his lips to the pounding vein in your neck, his teeth nipping roughly at your hot skin.

_Do you like my style Yeah that sexy, sexy, sexy Like I rock it down Yeah that sexy, sexy, sexy You can work me out Yeah that sexy, sexy, sexy Let me show you how Yeah that sexy, sexy, sexy _

As soon as the verses began, you stopped grinding your pelvis against Grimmjow's, your eyes aglow with the intense desire coursing through your body. You flipped around, your back to his chest, and wrapped your arms around Grimmjow's neck loosely. His arms instantly flew to your waist as you shook hips from side to side, moving in tune with the loud song's beat. You closed your eyes, resting the back of your head against the blue-haired male's broad chest. You turned around again, looking right into Grimmjow's clouded blue eyes, your arms returning to his neck. They didn't stay there long, however, as you slid them sensually down his sculpted neck and down his chest to his abs, your fingers tracing the indents of his six-pack.

_So here's my demonstration, a peep show Tonight my body's and exhibition baby Though it's on display don't be scared to Touch it, it said so, so come and get it babe_

Grimmjow let out an almost feral groan when you bucked your hips into his and resuming your harsh grinding. The thump of the bass was as heavy and desperate as his heart, each pound echoing in his ears and his chest. You started to move your chest in sync with the beat, the feel of your clothed breasts pushing against Grimmjow's bare chest nearly driving the male to tear the flimsy material from your sweat-lined form. You were teasing him and you knew it. The male before you let out a low growl, deciding to take the reigns on the situation. He harshly pumped his pelvis once against yours, the sudden action causing you to release a pleased moan. For someone who had never been clubbing, Grimmjow really knew how to dance. Pleased with your reaction, but his mind craving more, Grimmjow traveled his hands up your sides, ghosted them over the swell of your breasts, and wound them into your hair. He tilted your head back and moved his face close to your ear, his hot breath seeming to overheat your boiling flesh. "My turn."

_Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher Crank it up give it to me come on Crank it up give it to me come on I'm gonna feedback, feedback, oh Feedback, feedback, oh Crank it up give it to me come on Crank it up give it to me come on I'm gonna feedback, feedback, oh Feedback, feedback, oh_

Grimmjow moved his mouth away from your ear and pressed his slightly dry lips onto the side of your neck, starting to employ his teeth to tease the skin of your neck. You let out a gentle noise of pleasure, leaning your head back a little and almost pushing Grimmjow's face closer to your heated flesh. In order to focus his attention to your neck, Grimmjow had been made to slow down your grinding to a near-stop. You didn't really care, however, because the lustful kisses and harsh nips coming from the male before you infused to an enthralling combination of pleasure and pain. Grimmjow ran a trail of kisses up the side of your neck before blowing cool air onto the moist spots, a chill running down your frame at the cool puff of air. He lowered his mouth to your collarbone, nipping the skin over each elevated bone, continuing down and nipping harshly at the start of the valley between your breasts. Your hands clenched at his scalp, silently trying to tell Grimmjow you were more than enjoying his actions. Grimmjow released the skin between his teeth and suddenly regained his full height, standing eye to eye with you. He paused for a brief moment, the needy gleam in your eyes causing his loins to tighten at the knowledge he had made you so lustful. Not waiting for him to move, you lurched forward in desperation and kissed Grimmjow heatedly, the male bucking his pelvis against yours in response. Both of you released a groan at the intimate contact, your tongues battling ardently for control in the kiss. You obviously hadn't been paying attention to the first song, seeing as its beat had been replaced by a much faster one. Grimmjow instantly began to grind again, his hips moving perfectly in sync with the song. You immediately resumed your rhythm, nearly closing your eyes at the teasing and enticing feel of Grimmjow's hot body pressed flush against your own. On each heavy pound of the bass, Grimmjow would buck his hips into yours, earning a low moan from your slightly parted lips. You had kept your arms loosely around his neck, your fingers barely feeling the end tufts of his blue hair. Your green eyes had remained locked with Grimmjow's blue orbs, the lust within his eyes sending white heat to your core and causing your legs to quiver. His gaze was so powerful it seemed as if the silver lights above your head, the people around you, and the thump of the bass all vanished. Like it was just the two of you, nothing else. It was impeccably obvious that both of you wanted nothing more than to leave the club, go home, and have wild and crazy sex for hours on end. But neither of you voiced your desires, instead, you remained where you were, fully clothed and teasing each other into oblivion. Grimmjow's hands suddenly moved, his hands following the curve of your hips down to your rear, which he gave a short and slightly rough squeeze. You let out what must have sounded like a strange hybrid of a squeal and a moan, half-heartedly glaring into the glazed eyes of Grimmjow, though amusement shone in his eyes like a fire. The song suddenly came to an end, the two of you stopping your hips, although you kept them directly against the others. A new, and familiar beat rang in your ears, a smirk coming over your face. "What?" Grimmjow breathed against your face, noticing the smirk upon your features. His hands returned to your waist, gripping you tightly and pulling you against him. A low growl escaped him at the sinfully wonderful feel of your form against him. You giggled as the beat started, breaking yourself from Grimmjow's hold, the male letting out a noise of irritation at the sudden loss of your body against him. You started swaying your hips from side to side as a heavy line of bass came into the song, a new singer starting with his verse.

_When you need meGirl I try to hide itBut I can't escape it Oh babyPlease forgive meWhen I think of you my thoughts are so X-rated Oh baby_

You sauntered over to Grimmjow, who was watching you intently with a hungry gleam in his eyes at the sight of you dancing in such a provocative way. You raised your right hand, sliding your index finger teasingly down his chest as you pushed your hips against his, only to take a step back when he tried to wrap his arms around you. You spun around, bending your knees slightly so as you stopped all of your body weight was on the balls of your feet, with your back to Grimmjow. You started to push your rear into the air, your body following through in the fluid motion. Tilting your head back slightly, you gazed lustfully into Grimmjow's surprised and equally desire-filled orbs.

_Push push back upon it (girl)Make me believe you want itPush push back upon it (girl)Know I can't go on longingPush push back upon it (girl)Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)Don't stop until the morning (girl)Just keep pushing back on it_

As you turned around, Grimmjow suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, not letting you continue with your teasing dance. He started grinding his pelvis roughly into yours, your arms resting against his deliciously fine chest muscles. You slid your hands up the heated skin, delving them into his blue locks and forcing him into a fiery and needy kiss. Your hips slowed slightly, your focus moving to Grimmjow's lips as he slid his tongue skilfully into your mouth, dancing with your slick appendage. You had to fight back the urge to release a loud groan at the overwhelming feel of his unbelievably sexy body flush against yours, his exotic scent, and his equally amazing taste. Grimmjow noticed you holding back and let out a growl of irritation, breaking off from the kiss. "If you hold your noises in," he started, suddenly bucking his hips roughly against yours, allowing you to feel all of him, forcing a delighted moan from your mouth at the pleasurable action, "I'll force them out of you." Somehow his words only sent eager shivers down your spine.

_Do you want me (You know it)Do you need me (You know it)Will you please me (You know it)Will you tease me (You know it)_

Grimmjow seemed to be silently asking the same things the singer was, his hips jerking into yours at each lustful question. You responded eagerly, pushing your lower-half against his, your eyes capturing his gaze, answering his questions with each fluid-like roll of your hips. The mounting desire in Grimmjow's loins had begun to become so pressing that he knew he would have to claim you tonight, take you for his in more ways than a simple bruise on your neck. Judging from the lustful glow in your eyes, he knew you were definitely thinking the same thing. You stopped paying attention to the lyrics quite some time, all your attention on the dangerously attractive male before you, and the intoxicating sensations emanating from your core at each time his arousal came into contact with you.

"Cinderella" Grimmjow's husky voice was welcomed into your ears, his words easily overpowering the loud pounding of the song in the background. "Yes?" you asked, your voice coming out as a desire-laced whisper. At the sound of how lustful you were, Grimmjow's mind screamed at him to just grab you, take you to your home, and pin you against the nearest wall and have his way with you. "We need to go," he breathed against your ear, grasping your hips and pushing his hard arousal against you. A desire-driven moan came from your lips, your eyes nearly snapping shut at the intense heat that throbbed in your core, begging you to comply with him. "Y-yeah," you began, the heavy heat pounding within your body encouraging you to hurry up and just leave. "I think that's a good idea."


	8. Lust or Love ?

The second you were inside your house, you found yourself pinned roughly against your front door, trapped by a very lusty looking Grimmjow. His hands were on either side of your face, his eyes holding a lustful glow. He leaned forward, hovering his lips over yours, the feel of his hot breath puffing against your lips making you want to just close the gap between your mouths. You opened your mouth to say something, only to have Grimmjow take the opportunity and crash his lips desperately against yours. His hands immediately grasped your hips, pulling your lower half against his, causing you to release an almost inaudible moan at the feel of his hardness pressing against your thigh. Grimmjow's tongue invaded your moist cavern as you delved your hands into his silken locks, pulling his face closer to yours. His tongue battled for control in the kiss, and inevitably won, though you didn't care in the slightest.

He broke away, only to give you a chance to breath before moving in for another heated kiss. You traveled your right hand down his chest, tracing your index finger over his taut and heated muscles, the male's skin twitching at your teasing touches. You rested your palm over his right pec for a moment, before running it up his neck and running your fingers through the blue hair behind his ear. Grimmjow broke away again, his breathing as heavy and irregular as your own. He gave you a sultry look before moving his lips to your neck, attacking the column of flesh with bites and kisses. You let out a mewl of pleasure, gripping his head and closing your eyes, zips of pleasure mixed with pain dancing in your nerves. The blue-haired male before you ran a hand on your spine, his fingers tickling your flesh as he moved, and ran his hand into your hair. He tilted your head back, in order to lavish your sweet flesh will the attention it craved.

His other hand suddenly moved to your neck, the other joining it as he fumbled with the tie of your halter top. Grimmjow let out a growl of irritation until the flimsy knot came undone and revealed your still-hidden breasts from him. Lowering his hands quickly, he fiddled with the connecter strap of your bra, growling in irritation when it wouldn't budge. His patience gone, Grimmjow grabbed the material in both hands and ripped it apart, the tearing noise not even registering in your foggy mind. You felt your bra become loose and shrugged it off, the article falling to the floor next to your halter top. Grimmjow stepped back slightly, admiring your chest, a gentle blush adorning your cheeks as you turned away from his smoldering gaze. A hand grabbed your face and forced your sight on Grimmjow. "Don't look away from me, Cinderella," he growled, reaching his free hand up to your exposed right mound and squeezing it once. You mewled in response, your eyes closing of their own accord. "Look at me," Grimmjow ordered, his fingers pinching your erect nipple and earning a hiss from you. You cracked your eyes open, heat flying to your core when you were met with the glazed blue eyes of the male before you.

He groped your breast again, another noise of delight coming from your slightly swollen lips. Grimmjow lowered the hand that was on your face down to your neck, leaning in and capturing you in a fiery kiss. His other hand busied itself with toying with your breast, muffled moans coming from the back of your throat. You tightened your grip on his head in response to his feather-light touches, silently begging him for more contact. The blue-haired male broke away from the kiss, lowering his hands to your hips and pinning them against the door behind you. His face trailed down your neck, applying a quick trail of kisses to your burning flesh before he stopped at the valley of your breasts. A pleased cry was torn from your mouth when Grimmjow took your neglected nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly on the pink nub. You ran your fingers through his scalp in pleasure, gripping his hair roughly when he nipped your unsuspecting bud. He released your nipple and blew cool air onto the stiff peak, your teeth clenching and a low groan leaving your mouth. Grimmjow repeated the same wondrous actions to your other breast, earning heavy pants and moans from you.

His hands stayed at your hips, the heat from his palms shooting sparks within your core. There was no greater feeling than his hands on your body. One of his hands suddenly moved, along with his mouth, the latter of the two planting open-mouthed kisses on your neck as he raised himself to your level. The hand that had moved stopped on your abdomen, goose bumps forming over the trail that his fingers created across your flesh. Before Grimmjow had a chance to continue, you tore his shirt from his body, revealing his familiar and still unbelievably sexy muscles to your greedy eyes. Smirking at your appreciative looks, Grimmjow closed the gap between your mouths again with a kiss that sent powerful tremors down your core. He suddenly started lowering his hand, hooking his fingers into your mini-skirt and sliding the material down to the top of your knees. He released the article, allowing it to pool around your ankles beside your other discarded clothing. The male tickled your thighs with his fingertips as he moved his hands to the last remaining piece of clothing on your body: your panties. Just as Grimmjow started inching his right hand towards your eager womanhood, you stopped him by gripping his forearm. He gave you a confused look, though it was hard to tell through the cloudiness of his eyes. "Not here," you spoke, lowering your hand to his and leading him to your bedroom.

You released his hand just as you walked through the doorway, sitting on the side of the mattress with your legs hanging over the side. You beckoned to him, giving him a sultry look? He eagerly strode over to the bed, quickly pinning you beneath him and pressing his hard manhood against your lower half, quakes of lust shaking your entire body. You let out a low moan at the intimate action, bucking your hips into his and earning a pleased groan from the male on top of you. He looked at you with lustful eyes, though they held a slightly dangerous glint, as if he was silently warning you to not tease him. You let out a shuddering mewl of pleasure when Grimmjow placed his hands on your breasts and drifted his palms down your body, stopping at your panties and sliding them down your legs. You watched Grimmjow's eyes trail down your body, hungry and uncontrollable lust ablaze in his blue orbs. Grimmjow began crawling onto the bed, and you got the signal and moved back a little. You settled with your head on the pillows and Grimmjow on all fours over you.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, attempting to distract you from his index finger quickly sliding into your hot channel. You tore your mouth from his to release a loud, pleased cry. "G-Grimmjow! Nng," you ground out, your eyes snapping shut and your teeth clenching as the male before you started thrusting his fingers in and out of you. "You're soaked, Cinderella" he growled lustfully, lowering his mouth to the sensitive skin below your ear. He nipped at the flesh, sucking on it roughly, leaving another mark to prove you were his. Releasing the skin between his teeth, he murmured, "I love it." His words sent pleasurable shivers down your spine, the husky tone of his voice sending your temperature up a few degrees. You let out yet another delighted moan when he inserted a second digit into your burning sheath and continued with his heavy pace. You started desperately bucking your hips into his hand, the male chuckling at your attempts to make him move faster, thrust deeper, anything to send you over the brink of ecstasy. Grimmjow scissored his fingers inside of you, stretching your walls and forcing a groan from your parted lips.

Grimmjow suddenly stopped his actions, sliding his fingers soaked in your hot essence out of your entrance, earning a desperate whimper from you. You cried out in pleasure when his index finger started to toy with the sensitive bud hidden within your womanhood. He almost brutally antagonized your button, needy and heavy moans coming from your mouth at the powerful sensations that caused your legs to shake uncontrollably. Your core throbbed with each heavy beat your heart created, the sound of the latter ringing in your eardrums. Grimmjow, sensing you were close to release, moved his free hand to your entrance and slid his first two fingers, pumping them in and out of you at an inhuman speed. "GRIMMJOW!" you nearly screamed, the white heat of release almost setting your flesh on fire. Fireworks of pleasure exploded all over your body as your walls tightened around the blue-haired male's fingers, spilling your juices onto his digits. You cracked your eyes open, watching as Grimmjow lapped your essence from his fingers, a noise akin to a purr of delight rumbling from his throat. "Amazing," he whispered, licking his lips for any drop he may have missed.

A fiery surge of lust expelled any feelings of tiredness that had come from your orgasm at the lustful tone of his voice. You crawled towards Grimmjow, settling yourself between his legs and leaning forward so your hands were on his chest. Your fingers traced the lines of his muscles down to his pants, tugging them off of him. You nearly let out a moan as you stared hungrily at his erect manhood, anticipative tremors shaking you to your core. Not even noticing, or caring of Grimmjow's lack of underwear, you lowered your mouth down his abs and started kissing and nipping at his skin. Your hands slid themselves onto his hips, holding them down as you continued moving south on his body. You suddenly engulfed Grimmjow's impressive member into your hot mouth, pushing your hands into his hips when he tried to buck his hips as he released a loud groan of pleasure. Another sound of heated delight was ripped from behind his clenched teeth as you began to suck harshly on his arousal. You bobbed your head up and down, Grimmjow's hands gripping the poor sheets so tightly his hands turned white. "God…Cinderella" he panted, his eyes snapping shut as you started working your tongue up and down his shaft. He was close, so close. Grimmjow finally cried out your name in release, his loins tightening as he released his seed into your mouth, which you eagerly swallowed. The bittersweet liquid held an unusually intoxicating taste, and you licked his manhood clean to ensure you got every last drop.

You watched his eyes closed in ecstasy, the male basking in the glow of his orgasm. His chest rose and fell in a slow manner, and you found yourself enticed by how peaceful he looked. Grimmjow suddenly opened his eyes and stood up from the bed, moving across the room towards to the shower. "Where are you going?" you asked, confused as to why he was leaving before you got to…The male smirked, leaning an elbow on the doorframe, giving you the best view in the world of his perfectly sculpted body. "To the shower. Are you gonna join me or not?" he replied expectantly, his eyes watching your naked form hungrily. "Technically," you started, walking over to Grimmjow and brushing a hand over his chest as you strode past him. "It's my shower, so you'd be joining me. »

You immediately turned on the water to hot, quickly stepping in and shuddering at the cool water, and the irresistible thoughts of Grimmjow, in your shower with you, wet and naked. Said male followed you in, not wasting any time as he pushed his lips to your mouth in a hot kiss and pinned you to the back of the shower wall, the now-hot water spraying all over his back. You released a needy noise of pleasure when his already hardened manhood pressed completely against your bare thigh. God, you wished he'd just hurry up and make you truly his already, instead of being the teasing bastard he was. Grimmjow heard and broke off from the kiss, chuckling as his hands fell from their position on either side of your head to your waist, tracing circles on your excited flesh. "Not yet, my little vixen," he crooned in your ear, the evilly teasing tone in his voice almost causing you to whine desperately. "Not yet."The male before you started to get onto his knees, a quiver of anxious surprise causing your legs to tremble as he gripped your thighs in his hands.

He let out another chuckle before parting the lips of your womanhood and allowing his breath to puff over your pearl, a desperate groan of frustration and need being forced from your throat. "How much do you want it?" Grimmjow growled, blowing cold air onto the small bundle of hypersensitive nerves before him. "I want to hear you say it."You shot him a steamy glare, but it was short lived. Grimmjow suddenly leaned forward and licked your button, a delighted cry being ripped from your mouth at the sinfully amazing action. Your hips bucked against his face, only to have him pull away with a small and taunting lick at your entrance. "G-Grimmjow, stop teas…Nng..." you were cut off by another lap at your womanhood, starting at your button and going down to dip briefly into your core. "S-stop teasing...you basta…" Grimmjow shot his tongue in and out of you again, stopping your angry retorts immediately."Beg," the male ordered, arousal surging in his veins at the exotic taste of your fluids. He smirked at the defiant spark within your green orbs, knowing full well he could snuff out that instantly. You shook your head angrily, half of you insulted he thought you'd give in so easily, the other half wanting him to force it out of you. Grimmjow let out a chuckle and lapped at the small amount of juices that were slowly seeping from your core, earning a loud groan from you as his tongue traced your entrance. "Gri…Grimmjow…""Yes?" the blue-haired man purred, flicking his tongue over your nub, earning a half-muffled hybrid of a gasp and a moan from your lips. "P-please…" Damn your pulled away just enough to meet your glazed eyes, his orbs revealing how much he must have been holding back. "Please what?" He was doing this just to taunt and tease you, to shatter your pride until it was no you didn't care. "Grimmjow please…stop teasing me…"

Satisfied with your "answer", Grimmjow leaned forward and gave a languid lick at your womanhood. He was rewarded with a pleased cry of his name from your lips, growling at the intense pulse of lust that throbbed in his body when you said his name. Grimmjow returned his attention to your clit, pressing and wriggling his talented tongue over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves. You let out a drawn out groan, finishing the lovely sound with a sharp cry of delight when Grimmjow sucked on the pearl before him. As you continued to release a multitude of noises, you started to almost worry about falling because your legs were trembling so fiercely at the wondrous feelings assaulting you. Suddenly, the male before you thrust his tongue into you, tasting your hot essence and groaning at its bittersweet flavor, the vibrations from his noise making your core quake with need. "G-Grimmjow…" you groaned, bucking your hips shamelessly into his face, your pride flowing down the drain with the hot water. "Say my name again," he growled as he pulled away from his task, a desperate whine being drawn from your parched throat. Resuming his task to encourage you along, he started a rough and quick rhythm of shooting his slick tongue in and out of your entrance. "Grimmjow!" you nearly screamed, though the lack of water in your throat prevented the sound to come out as loud as it should have. "Oh God, Grimmjow don't stop…!" The blue-eyed male growled and removed his tongue from your soaked womanhood, sucking on your button as he trailed his right hand south. He thrust his first two digits into your burning core, not even giving you a chance to adjust to the new but welcomed intruders. You cried out in ecstasy, the pleasurable combination becoming nearly too much for you. And suddenly, Grimmjow stopped. Just as you were about to force him to finish what he began, you found yourself trapped between the damp wall of the shower and a very, very hungry looking Grimmjow. His hands flew to your hips, gripping them tightly as he leaned in to your face, his slightly puffed lips hovering over your own. "Ready?" he growled, his tone and the animalistic glow in his eyes showing you how much effort he was putting into not pounding into you senselessly. "Yes," you groaned out, feeling the tip of his hard manhood press eagerly at your wet channel. "God just take me alre–"

Grimmjow suddenly slammed into you, a feral groan of pleasure escaping his lips at the feeling of your tight, soaked walls trying to accommodate his size. Slight pricks of pain filled you, causing small tears to form at the sides of your eyes. The male before you smelled the bitter salt in your tears and moved forward to lick them from your eyes. He placed a trail of almost gentle nips down your neck and buried his face into your wet column of skin, his hips shaking at the restraint he was imposing on himself. The sharp pain slowly ebbed away, leaving behind the desperate need for Grimmjow to move. You couldn't move your hips very well, but you managed to buck your pelvis into Grimmjow's, the restraint in him snapping like a taut string. He pulled back before thrusting into you again, your eyes locking as he filled you to the hilt. You quickly pressed your lips to his in a frenzied way, the ecstasy mounting in your core forcing you to moan into the kiss. Grimmjow's hands removed themselves from your hips, allowing you to move with him. One of his hands wound into your hair, tilting your head back as he deepened the kiss, the other groping lustfully at your breast. He broke off from the kiss to bury his face into your neck, nuzzling into your soft flesh and groaning as your walls tightened around him slightly. Your core throbbed at each thrust he made, small and incoherent noises of pleasure spilling from your parted lips. Winding your hands into his hair, you ran your fingers through his soaked, blue locks and closed your eyes, a brilliant white taking over your vision. Grimmjow could feel you were close, the sporadic clenching of your walls around his manhood nearly driving him to the edge of ecstasy as well. He started pistoning his hips into yours at an inhuman speed, driving your loud moans into shrill cries of pleasure. Your mouth was forced open in a hoarse scream, the walls of your womanhood tightening around Grimmjow's shaft as you let your orgasm overtake you. Your eyes snapped shut, feeling your essence seep out of you and onto Grimmjow's manhood. It was too much. Your cum coating his member, your desperate cries of pleasure, your tight sheath clenching around him, it was wickedly wonderful. Grimmjow released a loud groan of your name, slamming into you one last time before his seed spilled into your core.

Grimmjow removed his face from your neck and pressed his forehead into yours, his hot breath coming out in short puffs, exactly like yours. You opened your eyes and were met with your lover's dazzlingly cerulean orbs. Smiling gently, you pressed your lips to his for a brief moment, the male responding eagerly to your sign of affection. "That was amazing," he panted against your swollen lips, a smirk crossing his handsome features when you nodded your head and giggled in agreement. You suddenly yawned, glaring at Grimmjow when he chuckled at you for making such a cute sounding noise. Grimmjow suddenly gathered you into his arms, hoisting you against his chest bridal-style, and carried you to your bed. He set you down onto the mattress before he crawled in beside you and wrapped his arms tightly around you, bringing you against him in a protective manner. Admittedly, you were surprised; he hadn't made a snaky comment to ruin the–"You're mine, Cinderella. Forever."…Never mind.


End file.
